Anarchism
Anarchism '''is a political ideology characterised by rejecting all unjustified hierarchies (involuntary hierarchies), resulting in anti-statism, anti-authoritarianism and anti-capitalism. While anarchism is a broad ideology, every anarchist school of thought has a support for individualism, anti-capitalism, direct democracy, mutual aid, egalitarianism, political and personal freedom and federalism. Anarchism is often seen as a rejection to all form of governments, while it supports a direct democratic form of government, being a government different from a State. '''Branches of Anarchism Individualist Anarchism Individualist anarchism supports individualism, and appeals for an anarchist society in which no one is forced to be part of a collective, and where no one is above anyone else, rejecting both private property and radical collectivism. Egoism Egoism is seen as a more extreme form of individualism, in which the individual, the "I", is the priority, above anything and anyone else. Collectivist anarchism Collectivism reffers to communist and socialist ideologies, in this case, anarchist ones. The most common ones, advocating for anarchist communism, who want to achieve communism ignoring the transitionary State part, characteristic of Metzism. Anarchism in Terra Successful anarchist societies The Strong Anarchy, Telamon (4276 - 4320) Main article: Telamonese anarchy In June 4276, an anarcho-communist party, the Kafe Commune, won the elections in Telamon, and two years later a new liberal communist/anarcho-communist party would appear and form a coalition to establish an anarchy. In 4320, some people wanted to end with the anarchy, but it didn't end until the Revolutionary age finished, in 4330. The longest and most successful anarchist society of Terra that lasted 54 years. The Anarchy of Beitenyu (1160 - around 1180) With the coronation of a new monarch in Beitenyu, the nation turned into an effective anarchy for, 20 years, more or less. Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu. The Great Periods of Anarchy of Talmoria Talmoria has a great compilation of anarchist societies even if that periods were chaotic or not. You can check them here: History of Talmoria. The Small Anarchy Process of Dorvik (Around 20th Century) With the fail of a new regime in Dorvik, the nation felt into an anarchy without much future. It wouldn't last long, but it was an anarchy. History of Dorvik. The Anarchy of the Modern Mitrania (2139 - ????) The Anarchy of the Modern Mitrania was done through a period of lawlessness, even thought there was a central government and authorities, they weren't accepted there. It was somehow an anarchy. Mitrania. The Not Chaotic Anarchy of Barmenia (3497 - 3529) The not chaotic anarchy of Barmenia lasted 32 years, the third largest anarchy process of Terra. It wasn't chaotic, and was done through the abolition of the democracy and the rule of law, but there was still a central government. History of Barmenistan. Kalistan and the Anarchy Kalistan had two anarchist process: one in 821, when anarchy attracted the center of attention. And another one, when two empires of Kalistan collapsed. Both are accepted as anarchy. History of Kalistan. The Anarchy of Kizenia (3016 - 3050) In 3015, an anarchist party of Kizenia won the elections and began a campaign in support for an anarchy. The anarchy was successfull and it ended after 34 years and it is the second largest anarchy process of Terra. History of Kizenia. The Anarchy of Hraefnburg (Early half 36th Century) Hraefnburg felt in a successful anarchy, since before its independence of Deltaria. The Stateless Era of Kalopia (4129 - 4209) During the years 4129 to 4209, there was a successful anarchy in Kalopia. History of Kalopia Chaotic Anarchist Periods The Great Dark Period, Hulstria (2193 - 2293) With the assassination of an Emperor of Hulstria by some extremists, the nation became an anarchy. It's the longest anarchist period, but since it was chaotic and not choosen by the people, it is not considered as an anarchy at all. It lasted 100 years. History of Hulstria and Gao-Soto. The End of the Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia (2638 - ????) The People of Narikaton and Darnussia destroyed the Empire through Republican factions to survive in an anarchy-filled dark. So it was basically a dark period, so it's not considered an anarchy at all. Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia. The Chaotic Anarchy of Neuhaus (21th Century - 22th Century) The Chaotic Anarchy of Neuhaus, which lasted more or less a century, was a chaotic anarchy, formed with the collapse of the new government in the 21th Century, after the independence of Neuhaus. It was characterised by ethnic and racial violence, so it isn't considered a real anarchy: just a chaotic period. Neuhaus. The Anarchic Independence of Marchau (????) When Marchau declared an independece to the Hulstrians, due to the breakdown of basic law and order, it became an anarchy. It didn't last much, but it wasn't a real anarchy at all. The Dystopia of New Endralon (3015 - 3050) Due to several political infighting, the nation resulted in an anarchy that destroyed the state. This isn't meant to be an anarchy, so we called it a Dystopia, because that's what it was. History of New Endralon. The Worst Anarchy of Wantuni (????) This was a failure of an anarchy in Kalopia-Wantuni, Wantuni. History of Kalopia. Map of Terra - Anarchist Territories The following territories may be actual or ancient periods of the History of Terra. Category:Terra Category:Political ideologies